Echo
by TsukiNova
Summary: Ghirahim always liked the Silent Realm because there, one's voice echoes. He knew it wouldn't take the crimson stares of the beings to shatter his love's innocence. It would only take himself. He knew to be gentle. He tried. Ghirahim/Link lemony-ness


Tiny blue droplets of his spirit lie scattered. I didn't care about them. I had power. It wouldn't take the Guardians to shatter that innocent spirit of his.

The strange world was cold around me, and I saw him frantically scurrying through trees and bushes to recollect his soul. _Silly. _I always liked this place. For him it was nerve-wracking and anxiousness seeped into every second, but for me it was peaceful and gave me a chance to do what I could not before, at least not with his consent.

_Take him._

I stepped out from the light; in this world there were no shadows, only contrasts of different intensities of illumination. He made his way back to the circle. Perfect timing.

"Hello." He jumped at my shifting voice and turned on his heel to face me. "How's the spirit-collecting going?"

He nodded. "Good...I guess..."

"Don't leave that circle..."

I crept up to him. To my surprise, the mystic air turned blood-red and the ear-shattering footsteps of the Guardians blurred my mind. _Ouch._

I casually, however, made my way to the rings of light and patterns in the center of which he stood. I wrapped my arms around his waist. The surrounding life returned to "normal".

"_Here? Not here..." _He was slightly surprised. The emotion echoed and bounced in the silence.

"Yes. Here."

"I can't..._they're watching us." _

"They" referred to the white-robed entities whose glowing lanterns created splotches of light on the frosty grass, the ones who emitted the sound of a tinkling bell when they glided through the thin air. It referred to the ones resembling knights in silver-white armour with the angular gazes of crimson.

"They don't _know _what they're watching."

I sank to the ground and took him down with me. He wriggled slightly. "Relax...I wasn't being sarcastic when I said I wouldn't hurt you the last time." I whispered. My mouth moved down the warm, supple skin of his neck. I felt his racing pulse underneath my lips.

_How is he so warm? The Realm is so cold..._

I chose not to worry about it. Eyes as blue as the scale he was searching for rose and stared at the snowy sky. I saw nervousness. As bellecose as I was, I tried to be gentle. The thought of just ripping him to pieces, however, still lingered in the back of my mind.

_"Relax..." _I blandished. He seemed to loosen up at the very sound of my voice. I longed for those algedonic moans that I had heard the last time, only now knowing they might carry and bounce. Which only increased their beauty.

I took his hand and he was not hesitant to curl his fingers around mine. He still had the grip of a child. His chest was now exposed, and I took that opportunity to kiss him there. He appeared to enjoy it more than I did.

_"Mmn..." _

I brought myself in between his spread legs, which he enclosed around my waist. My fingers restlessly worked at the buttons on his pants as I kissed just above his navel. Growing impatient, he gently kicked off the garment and it landed about a foot away from his body.

The more _important _article came off only seconds later, freeing his hardness to the cold air. Yet he was _still _warm. My clothes were discarded with a snap of my fingers. His face grew red.

"Sit up..." I commanded. He complied. His bottom rested just on top of my knees, and he circled his arms around my torso, laying his cheek on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head. The scent of the wildflowers from his home in the sky filled my nose. I smiled a little, taking in the wonderful aroma.

"Link...I love you." I whispered. He scooted farther up on my lap so that I could properly give him the attention he'd been looking for. The attention _I'd _been wanting to give him. My fingers traced down his back, nonsensical patterns over his skin. A finger over his thigh, up against his flat belly, under the shadow of his barely-grown abdominal muscles and up his flat breast. That single digit slid farther and farther teasingly up his strong yet elegant neck and his chin, over his soft lips and up the bridge of his little nose, farther until I slid the rest of my fingers into his blonde hair and kissed him passionately.

He was always so tight and wet, but not uncomfortable. As I slid deeper, all the way to the hilt, he leaned into a wonderfully arcuate position and let out a cry.

_That's the cry I've been waiting for._

It echoed beautifully in the silent air and one of the robed beings turned at the noise, little bells tinkling as its attire swirled around its person. It resumed wandering as all that could barely be heard was the soft panting of the lovely young man against me, short bursts of warm breath on my shoulder.

With much ardor I whispered into his ear,

_"Move."_

His hips rocked back and forth as he leaned back and we got into the position we had taken earlier: he on his back and I kneeling. He kept his arms wrapped around me, the lovely warmth masking the coldness of the Silent Realm.

_"Mmn~"_

His moaning increased, but never grew louder. I worked my hips and he moved his wildly against me, almost as desperately as the pulsing of his heart against my chest.

Aureoled in a slight glow, those angelic, icy blue eyes rolled back and his lashes fluttered and his eyelids closed finally, letting himself not think, but _feel. _

_"Deeper...Ghirahim..." _He begged.

"I'm going as...deep...as...I p-possibly...can..." I complained. "Here...l-lift up your legs..."

He spread his legs wider. That allowed me to push deeper into that hot, wet tightness.

"_Oh, goddess...don't s-stop...please, Ghirahim..." _He whimpered.

I growled in pleasure. My right fingers crept behind him and stroked the back of his arched neck lovingly. His full lips collided with mine as I leaned my face forward to kiss him; my long tongue entered his mouth and caressed his own, and he copied my movements. I suddenly felt the tip of my arousal hit something deep within him, the little hill of sensitive nerves.

He abruptly broke the kiss to claw at my skin and cry out in pleasure when he felt that movement.

"_Again...oh, Ghirahim...again...please..." _

Another echoing shriek of pleasure as I pounded against that one area again and again just as he had begged me to do, angling my thrusts every now and then to give a new spark of pleasure.

"_Ahh...Ghirahim, yessss...Yes, yes, yes...I'm so close..."_

I pressed my lips to his forehead and whispered against his skin,

"_Me too..."_

I struck him there over and over and finally with a couple more thrusts he shouted my name out into the open air, arching his spine ever so delicately.

His hips rocked and he pulled me deep inside him with his legs, short of breath. His panting echoed and so did mine and I could swear if his heart was beating any harder I could hear its echo, too.

He settled down. I settled down. Everything seemed to fall quiet again, with the exception of our panting and that heartbeat of his.

_"I love you...I love you..." _

He once again looked up with those crystalline eyes, fragile irises the color of the wisest goddess Herself. Only he was a beautiful young man, not some blasted entity of a trio that threatened our love. He was still on a quest, I remembered.

The least I could do was spend time with him, mostly intimate time. I kissed his forehead, his cheek. I could never have all of him...It never felt like enough. He looked like he could cry.

Finally, he spoke the words that crushed my heart.

_"I don't want to have to kill you..."_

My heart shattered like the mirror of one with poor luck. "_I don't either, love..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank ya for the reviews ! <strong>**keep em coming . YOU KNOW I LOVE YALL. anyhow, due to "popular demand" i might do another oneshot with this pairing...but for now, enjoy this one. **_hehehe.  
><em>


End file.
